This invention relates to an apparatus for retarding the shutter release of a camera to enable the intensity of flash or flood lights to reach a maximum level.
When a picture is taken with the aid of artificial illumination by a single lens reflex camera, such as a coeliac photograph using a fiber scope, it is necessary to increase the intensity of the light at the time of exposure. To this end, the prior art teaches devices for independently controlling the luminosity of a light source before the camera is actuated. This is disadvantageous, however, in that brilliant light rays may strike the eyes of a photographer for a longer period of time than required, to the discomfort and suffering of the photographer For the best results, the intensity of the artificial light should be at a maximum when the shutter is released. It takes a certain time after the energization of a light source for its intensity to reach a maximum, however, particularly in the case of tungusten bulb lamp. Thus, it is desirable that the light source be energized at a predetermined time in advance of the shutter release.